


Socks and Pancakes

by Icechild



Category: NuclearArcher, StarryChaos
Genre: Breakfast, Couple goals, Dancing, Eggs, F/F, Fluff, Internet couple, Music, Pancakes, Socks, TikTok, nuclearchaos - Freeform, real life otp, soft, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Nuke and Star being a domestic couple making breakfast and dancing in socks.





	Socks and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/gifts).



> This is meant to be cringe. Full disclosure.

The sweet smell of batter and clanking of skillets on stove tops woke Star up from her spot on the bed. She got out of bed, throwing the dark blue comforter off her legs and sat with her bare feet just touching the wooden floors. She followed the smells and sounds until she got to the doorway of the kitchen and saw Nuke singing to herself while moving the eggs around on the skillet and flipping the pancake that was currently sitting in the copper skillet on the stove. She laughed slightly at the fact that her girlfriend was still in the shorts she had slept in but had put on socks to slide around the wood kitchen floor for more fun and speed while making the food. At her laugh Nuke's head popped up and stared at her.

"Hey, didn't know you were up. I was planning to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Unlike you, I don't get crumbs everywhere when I eat in the bed."

"I resent that."

Star moved over to the counter and sat on one of the stools to watch what all was happening while Nuke put the finished pancake on the tediously tall stack.

"Got enough?"

"We both like food. Besides, I was going to go to the gym later so I need the food to keep me alive."

"You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, but it's why you love me."

She slid her way around the counter and grabbed Star's wrists and pulled her up before sliding over to the amp they had sitting next to their couch and turning it on.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

In the next moments Star couldn't help but smile as her girlfriend put on their song that they had established long ago while laying on Nuke's bed in her dorm at college. She slid back over and pulled Star to dance with her as they went in countless circles and twirls and spins. Going again and again, pulling in close to each other before spinning away and laughing the whole time. Both of them were lost in the moments as the song changed from one thing to another and they raced down the hall so that Star could get a pair of socks from their room and put them on. They danced and danced before a slow song came on and they pulled in close to each other. They didn't run rampant for this one. Just held each other close and rested their head's on the other's shoulder. The floorboards creaked under their feet while they rocked softly back and forth and slowly turned in a circle. Neither of them spoke, they just simply relished in the other one's company. When the song rolled to a close they gave a small kiss to each other and returned to their spots.

"This is so gay."

Star was the one to break the silence and her only answer was a huff from Nuke.

"Wow. I'm glad our years mean something to you."

"No, shut up, I love you."

"I love you to."

"Is something burning?" She looked over at the stove. "Oh my god the eggs."

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> We were on the phone while I was writing this and I asked her opinion. I went,   
> "What does my kitchen smell like when I'm making you food?"  
> "Food.?"


End file.
